Hello?
by GleeRachelberry
Summary: He was drunk out of his wits. And there it was; his blackberry right on top of the coffee table and her number on speed dial. Niall Horan/Demi Lovato


**Title: Hello?**

**Pairing: Demi Lovato & Niall horan**

**Summary: He was drunk out of his wits. And there it was; his blackberry right on top of the coffee table and her number on speed dial/ Demi Lovato & Niall Horan**

…

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Niall chunks the half empty whiskey bottle down, savoring in the feel of the biting alcohol dripping down his throat, before swallowing it whole.

'_We're just friends.'_

Her voice sounds vague, that seemingly musical vibe breaking through.

'_He's awesome.'_

Niall shakes his head, falling down on his sofa and propping his legs underneath his butt. _It's not fair_, he thinks. This whole ordeal isn't fair. Why must he always be _'the friend'_? The awesome, cool guy, that isn't worthy of a second thought? Hasn't he fought for her long enough? Like shit, he's been into her for months. Literally, _months_. He at least deserves a little bit of credit.

When was she going to tell him that what they have wasn't ever real? Or was it always her intention to bring it to the media first? Apparently he's not worthy to hear it face to face.

Apparently he's not worthy of _her._

He chunks the bottle across the room, frowning as he hears the bottle collide with a nearby wall before shattering into pieces.

He was stupid. Honestly, how could he have thought that they were ever going to be anything more than just friends. For fucks sake, she's _Demi Lovato_. Talented, beautiful, perfect. And he's just Niall Horan from Mullingar – a place somewhere forgotten in Ireland. He's nothing compared to her. She's everything.

Okay, maybe he's got screaming girls all over his tail, out of every corner of every state. And maybe he's in a well-known band, but Demi Lovato's been around. He remembers seeing her on Barney for crying out loud, he even remembers watching her on Camp Rock and just dreaming about speaking to her. Even if it was just for once. Just a little glimpse of her would be enough too.

And now, he can't stop thinking about her in every possible way.

He pulls a hand through his messy blonde hair, fingering the strings.

He could make her feel _so _good.

_I could make her feel like a fucking princess._

He draws his eyes to the glass shatters on the carpet, but in the corner of his eyes spots a black object on the coffee table. As he turns his head, complete eyeing the object, he makes out the faint figure of his mobile telephone.

In a wisp Niall stands up, snaking the phone from the table and dialing the number nine, never so much thinking about his actions.

Putting Demi's number on nine, instead of one or two, which would be a person's first initiation, was solely a selfish – even_ stalker-ish _– thought. See, counting both their surnames together makes nine. Demi has four letters and Niall has five letters. So what better way than to express his feelings more, than to put her on nine?

And yes, he's well aware that his actions are very, very creepy.

The phone goes over, and in a matter of seconds he hears her angelical voice whisking through the phone; ''hello?''

All sense soon dissipates.

He clears his throat, eyeing his living room. ''What are you wearing?'' His thick Irish accent reveals his obvious excitement.

''Who is this?''

_She doesn't know who I am. _

He can use this to his advantage.

''Doesn't matter.'' He dismisses. ''What'ya wearing?''

She pauses and he fists the phone around his hand, biting his lip.

When she doesn't respond immediately, he starts to get worried. Maybe he's scared her off. He too would be scared if a total stranger called him up and asked him what he was wearing.

''Hello?'' He tries.

Relieve sips through him when she responds with a; ''I'm still there.''

''So, what are you wearing?''

''Wait.'' He hears a few rustling and her voice becomes a little bit heavier. ''Okay. I'm only in my underwear.''

His breath hitches in his throat, his cock straining against his jeans.

''Touch yourself.'' He orders, his voice thick with arousal.

He can't believe that she's actually doing this – _with him_. Even if she doesn't know it's him yet.

But whatever, he doesn't have to touch his luck. Just make the moment beautiful.

''Where?''

''Your tits. Palm your tits for me.''

''Okay.''

He hears a strained moan leaving her mouth. The soft beating of his heart igniting in his ears. He palms his cock over his trousers, moving his hand along as he savors into the little sounds she makes.

''Touch your pussy.'' He orders this time.

She mutters a barely there okay as the moans become louder. Her mouth muttering sweet nothings that don't actually form a sentence, but still sound promising all together.

It turns him on even more.

He relieves his self from his trousers, throwing them somewhere across the living room, before moving his hand back to his cock. Palming it through his boxers.

He needs more. He needs her screaming.

''Remove your bra and pinch your nipples for me.'' He presses his lips together, moving his fingers over the head of his cock. ''Pinch them like I'm there.'' He licks his lips, his voice raspy. ''Like I'm doing it for you.''

''_Ooh.'' _

He moves his hand in his drawers, taking his cock in a full fist and moving his thumb over the head, feeling the wet pre-cum dripping down his fingers.

''I'm doing it.'' She moans. ''Oh God, it feels so good.''

He grins, jerking into his palm. ''Finger yourself, love. Pinch your clit.''

''Hmmh, okay.''

Niall can't describe the feeling that's shooting through him. The sheer arousal that she's putting him through.

He wants her. He wants her so bad.

He moves his hand over his shaft, slowly but certain. Listening to her moans that seep into his ears.

''Babe.'' He mutters, closing his eyes. ''Are you touching yourself?'' He grunts out.

''Yes… are you?''

He hums as a respond, licking his lips. ''I want you so bad Demi. I want to burry myself in you.'' She moans louder, he can hear the slight movement of her bed. ''I want to take you so deep, love. So deep. Make you feel me, over and over again.''

She releases a groan.

He pumps faster.

''I want you too.'' She hushes, and he wonders for a moment if she knows who this person is. Who does she think she's talking to? ''I'm moving my finger in me and I'm imagining that it's your dick. I want you, too. So bad.'' He grunts, dismissing his other thoughts.

It doesn't matter who she thinks she's talking to.

All that matters is them. Here and now. And that just has to do.

''I need you.'' He mutters, moving his thumb over the head another time.

''I'm coming.'' She moans. ''I'm comin-''

''Come for me babe, come.'' He hears a restrained moan leaving her cherry colored lips, her breath uneven as it heavies out.

He pumps harder, faster. Thinking about her lying on her bed, moving her fingers in and out of her pussy, twisting her nipple between her beautiful fingers while gasping for release. He thinks about her thinking about him during it all.

And that does it.

He comes with grunt of her name, feeling the sheer arousal shake him to his core.

Niall calms down, heaving a sigh as he closes his eyes. Listening to her breathing at the other line.

''Are you okay?''

She hums, ''yes. Are you?''

He looks around him, his cum sticky and over his stomach. He's never felt better. ''Yeah… yeah I am.''

''Good. I'll talk to you later.'' How would she – ''_Bye Niall_.''

And with a click; she's gone.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

**I ship Diall so hard - therefore, this fic. Or are they called Nemi?**


End file.
